


While the Harlots of My Perils Scream

by Longanimals



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Blackmail, Body Hair, Breast Fucking, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enies Lobby Arc, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gloves, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, Maledom, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Penetration, Muscles, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Small Penis, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Robin gets captured and offered a deal: she lets her CP9 captors have their way with her body in exchange for her friends' safety. She begrudgingly agrees, although she doesn't get out of the situation mentally unscathed. Takes place in the Enies Lobby Arc. Commissioned by anonymous.
Kudos: 11





	While the Harlots of My Perils Scream

Robin sits slumped against the wall, tightly hugging her legs to her chest. Heavy seastone shackles weigh her feet down, striking out all hopes of escape. She doesn’t even know how long she’s been here just sitting in a cell, the only company she has besides her thoughts being the constant dripping water and the occasional stray rat. No matter how many times she runs over it in her head, her thoughts keep circling back to “Are my friends okay?”

Surrounded by crumbling brick, minutes and hours become interchangeable. She’s spent so much time crying that her face has cold lines stained onto it from long since dried out tears. At some point, the door outside of her cell opens. Robin shields her eyes from the light flooding into the dank room and sees the members of the CP9 lining up in front of her cell, looking down at her like she’s a piece of meat.

She shoots a venom-infused glare at them and looks away, clutching her legs tighter than before. “What do you want? If you’re here to kill me, just go ahead and do it,” she spits.

“Aww, don’t be like that, sweetheart! I’ll tell ya somethin’ interesting if you just look my way!” Spandam says tauntingly.

Robin doesn’t indulge in his games.

“Well, I’m feeling generous so I’ll just go ahead and tell you anyways! We have your friends captured and in a secure location.”

Her head springs up, eyes wide. “So does that mean they’re safe?!

“Yes, for the time being. We can guarantee their continued safety and perhaps a possible release for them...if you comply with our demands.”

Robin swallows. She knew that this was coming. “Okay, what do you ask of me?”

Spandam grabs the bars of her cell and leans forward, licking his lips. “Aw, c’mon! Don’t be so dense! You’re a pretty lady that’s completely at the mercy of a bunch of horny dudes! ...And another pretty lady that’s also horny!” he appends to his statement after Kalifa clears her throat.

A shiver runs up her spine. She got the feeling that something like this would happen, but that doesn’t make it any easier to deal with. “Holding my friends’ lives over my head...Only to use me for your own sexual gratification…You’re all sick, disgusting monsters!” she shouts.

“Yeah, yeah. So is that a yes?”

Robin scoffs. “Fine. But only if you swear in your life that you won’t hurt my nakama!”

His face twists into a perverted grin. “Oh, we swear.”

Fukurou pulls out a keyring and unlocks her cell door. One by one, the CP9 agents file in, with Fukurou leading the pack. He kneels down in front of her and unzips his mouth. “If you try anything, you’re fucking dead, got it?” he squeaks, his high-pitched voice doing nothing to help him appear threatening. Robin nods reluctantly and he unlocks the seastone shackles binding her feet together. She lets out a relieved groan and starts rubbing her ankles, the soreness from having them on for God knows how long hitting her all at once.

The agents all start taking off their clothes, gradually revealing their naked bodies. Robin looks around anxiously. At a glance, Fukurou and Spandam are the most repulsive, with the former packing a way too fat chode and the latter sporting a dick that’s so small she can barely see it. As ashamed of herself as she is to admit it, she can’t help but be aroused by the way some of the agents’ bodies, namely Kalifa, Rob Lucci and Nero. She could even find herself agreeing to having sex with them under different circumstances, although she gets the feeling that they won’t treat her very nicely in bed like she wants to.

Once all of them are naked, Robin finds herself staring at the half-circle of cocks surrounding her, plus the one pussy to her side. They’re all so different; some big, some small, some fat, some skinny, some cut, some not. However, she’s rudely interrupted by a sharp spank on her fat ass from Kalifa.

“C’mon, sugar tits. We’re giving you five seconds for you to take those clothes off the easy way before we have to do it the hard way.”

She quickly strips, her corpulent, shapely breasts falling out of her shirt. “Good, now lay on your back and don’t do anything unless we tell you to, got it?”

Robin swallows her anger and complies, her tits splayed out to both sides underneath their own weight. She opens up her legs, exposing her bright pink, shaved pussy. Still grinning, Spandam sits down on Robin’s face, forcing her to smell the putrid stench of his asshole. She audibly gags and closes her mouth as tightly as she can, though that doesn’t help her with the smell.

“Leader’s privileges! Eat my ass, bitch!” he demands with a sharp slap on her breasts, making them jiggle.

The raven-haired woman braces herself and opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue and taking a testing lick of his asshole. Her tongue reflexively retreats back into her mouth when she tastes the bitter, putrid flavor that’s absorbed into his coarse black anal hairs.

“Did I tell you to stop?! No! Get fucking licking!” he screams, striking the front of her breast with an open palm.

 _This is for my friends_ she repeats in her head, using it as a mantra as she shakily sticks her tongue out again and takes another lick of his backdoor. This time, her palette actually makes contact with his skin rather than just the hair, giving her a fresh dose of the acrid ass taste. Spandam attempts to line up his cock with her breasts for a reverse paizuri, however he simply isn’t long enough to reach even Robin’s massive bust, forcing him to settle for just jerking off while his ass gets serviced.

Lucci takes the initiative and positions himself in between Robin’s thighs, lining up his large, uncut cock with the entrance to her pussy. Spandam starts to raise a protest about how the leader should get to fuck her pussy first, but Robin’s tongue coincidentally happens to slip past his backdoor and into his asshole at that moment, so all that comes out is a lurid moan. Lucci pushes himself forward, gets the first half of his cockhead into Robin’s pussy, feels how dry she is and pulls out. Silently, he sticks three fingers in his mouth, lubing them up with saliva, and forces them all the way into her pussy. He starts violently fingering Robin’s cunt with a blank expression, bearing down on the topside of her vaginal canal in quick, staccato motions, the base of his fingers rubbing up against her clit in time with his movements. A tsunami of pleasure washes over her and she can’t hold back her moans, the vibrations of her voice tickling Spandam’s sensitive asshole. She tries to keep her voice down but it’s no use; Lucci’s powerful fingers are simply that good.

In no time at all, a growing pool of feminine precum has formed in between Robin’s thighs. Having achieved his goal, Lucci pulls his fingers out of her slit and pops them in his mouth, licking the fluids off of them while he lines his dick up with her pussy using his opposite hand. A tiny part of her wants him to keep going until she orgasms for real, but she stifles those perverted thoughts. 

His face twisting into a slight grin, Lucci thrusts all ten inches of his cock inside her all at once. Robin screams into Spandam’s asshole, the vibrations massaging his rim and making him grin as he continues to feverishly stroke his tiny dick. Lucci plants his hands on either side of her slender stomach, supporting his body weight and getting into position to fuck her senseless. Immediately, he starts going at full speed, slapping his muscular hips against her puffy pussy and sending translucent precum flying in every direction every time he makes contact. His balls swing in time with his movements, violently slapping against her asshole.

Nero claims her body next, sitting down on top of her impossibly slim stomach and sliding his skinny grey cock in between the valley of her mountainous breasts. Licking his lips, he pushes her tits together, completely surrounding his dick in the warm embrace of her creamy flesh. “Fuck, that’s nice,” he groans, tightening his grip on her breasts. He sits there for a moment, admiring how his modest-sized cock just completely vanishes in between her tits before getting started. He starts slowly rocking his hips, leaning his head back and groaning as his dick is gently caressed by her soft, warm flesh as he moves. His movements are slow and deliberate, appreciating every inch of Robin’s godlike bust with the tender loving care expected of a lover, the exact opposite of how Lucci is pounding away at her pussy and using her like a warm sex doll. Nero firmly kneads his powerful fingers into the sides of her soft breasts, massaging them and basking in the feeling of the malleable flesh slipping around his skin.

Robin is a complete mental wreck. Her mouth and pussy are being violated by two abusive, power-hungry men while her tits are being gently used by a man she honestly wouldn’t mind having sex with. She starts to hyperventilate, forcing her to take in more of Spandam’s putrid ass stench, and she looks around anxiously. All around her, the remaining agents of CP9 are masturbating to her getting raped, wearing evil grins on their faces as they ready themselves to go next. Her sense of control cracks, and she forces herself to stare up at the ceiling, trying to ignore Spandam’s disgusting back in her line of sight.

The deeper her tongue goes in Spandam’s asshole, the worse it tastes. At about the midway point of her tongue, she physically cannot go any further without vomiting, so she resigns to just licking around what she does have access to and massaging it as best she can. This strategy works well judging by his moans steadily increasing in volume and intensity as well as the stroking of his tiny dick progressively getting more feverish. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Keep eating my asshole, bitch!” he announces, working his inch-long cock as quickly as his callused hands are able to. He moans loudly and climaxes, his paltry load barely reaching the halfway point of her throat and painting the short length in between it with drops of off-white cum. He grins devilishly and releases his cock. However, he starts to grind his asshole against her face, forcing her tongue out of his backdoor and plugging up her nostrils with his spit-slick backdoor, filling up her sinuses with his acrid stench.

“Ah…” he moans, leaning his head back and basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Lucci is the next to cum. The only warning he gives before his climax is a slight grunt and a break in his rhythm when he bottoms out. He explodes inside of her, overflowing her womb with piping hot, virile cum. Robin’s eyes shoot open and she screams into Spandam’s asshole, trying to demand Lucci to cum outside, but it’s too late. She already feels his warmth radiating throughout her body from her core, his orgasm filling her mind with thoughts of being pregnant with a rapist’s baby as much as it filled her womb with semen.

Nero tightly grips the topside of her breasts, forcing them as close to his waist as possible. He digs his chin into his collarbone and cums, moaning intensely. His load is much larger than Spandam’s, completely erasing all signs of it from her neck and replacing it with thick, virile, white semen. As Nero comes down from his orgasm, he gently massages her breasts and nipples, making Robin coo softly despite the situation she’s in.

The three men pull off of her one by one, with Spandam being the last to go. Robin hacks and coughs, spitting onto the floor in a mostly fruitless effort to get the taste of Spandam’s ass out of her tongue. Lucci’s load starts to ooze out of her pussy as Nero and Spandam’s cum slides down her neck, leaving shining streaks before dripping down to the floor.

“Fuckin’ finally; thought we were gonna have to wait all night,” Fukurou says, closing in on her. He lifts up her entire body and positions himself underneath her, resting her on top of his rotund body and lining up his abnormally fat dick with her asshole. She wants to kick, wants to scream and fight back and escape but she knows that if she so much as lifts a finger against any of them, she’ll die. So, she’s forced to bite her lip and swallow her anger as her body weight sinks into Fukurou’s body fat, her head positioned right on top of the folds of his neck.

Some of Lucci’s cum as well as her leftover precum slides down, coating her asshole and his cock in natural lubricant. Fukurou was going to force himself into Robin’s ass whether he had lube or not, but lube certainly makes things easier. Grabbing her wide hourglass hips, he pushes the tip of his fat, uncut cock against the entrance to her asshole and starts gradually spreading it. His dick is so _wide_ , at least twice the diameter of Robin’s poor asshole. It makes virtually no progress, even with the liberal coating of lube. Grunting in frustration, he grabs his chode with one hand and wraps his other arm around her waist, holding her in place. He thrusts his hips and forces his dick against her asshole with his hand in one solid motion. Through a small miracle, the tip slips inside, spreading Robin’s backdoor _far_ wider than it was ever meant to be spread. She screams in abject pain as she feels her anal muscles tearing to accommodate for the massive insertion, the skin covering his crown peeling back from the vicelike grip of her asshole.

“Fuck, that’s tight!” he groans, moving his hand back to her waist.

“Jesus, the lardass actually made it fit,” Jabra whistles under his breath in astonishment.

Fukurou ignores the comment and goes back to forcing himself deeper into her asshole, centimeter by agonizing centimeter. “I’m not gonna let some fatass beat me!” Jabra shouts triumphantly. He awkwardly clambers over Robin’s thighs, kneeling down on top of Fukurou’s fat thighs and lining up his cock with her pussy. He forces himself inside of her all at once, wrapping a hand around his balls so they don’t accidentally touch any part of Fukurou’s genitals. Robin’s sense of control falters, her mind so focused on the pain of taking one massive dick that adding another medium-sized one into the mix completely throws her for a loop. Kaku and Laskey position themselves on either side of Fukurou, their arms folded and their dicks standing at attention.

“What are you waiting for? You have two free hands, don’t you?” Kaku demands backhandedly, thrusting his hips forward.

Robin shakily lifts her lithe hands and wraps each of them around their shafts. She’s still reeling from what’s happening to her on the other side, so her grip is weak, fingers barely touching the surface of their cocks as she starts to feebly stroke them off.

“God, you suck at this,” Laskey says shortly with a slap across her face. “C’mon, jerk us off!”

A shiver runs up Robin’s spine. She summons up all of the resolve she has left inside her and tightens her grip, wrapping their dicks in a proper handjob and starting to work their lengths. They both sigh contentedly, settling with what Robin has for the time being.

Kumadori and Kalifa approach her next, with Kumadori seating himself down on her stomach and sliding his dick in between her breasts. Unlike Nero before him, he starts out rough and continues that way. He squeezes her tits together around his dick as tightly as he can, laughing and pounding his hips against the underside of her bust like a wild animal.

Tears roll down Robin’s face, painting fresh moist streaks on her skin as they flow down and land on her silky black hair. A tiny part of her is surprised that she had any tears left to cry, but so out of it that she doesn’t even notice. Kalifa sits down on her face, perfectly aligning her dripping wet pussy with Robin’s mouth. She looks down at her wide eyes, glimmering with tears and shivering in fear, and coos.

“You like this.” It’s not a question or a command, but a statement or, more accurately, a suggestion. She starts slowly grinding her pussy against Robin’s mouth, painting it in a healthy coating of pussy juice. “Now say it back to me,” she demands firmly, tenderly tracing a gloved finger along the side of Robin’s cheekbone. She lifts her hips, freeing Robin’s mouth just enough for her to speak.

“I-I like this,” Robin repeats, her voice shaking.

Kalifa drags a finger along her face, coating it in Robin’s salty tears before popping it into her mouth. “Mmm, delicious. Now, say you like being a filthy slut for the high-class assassins of the CP9,” she commands, only this time, she seats her pussy on Robin’s mouth rather than keep it off.

Robin stares at the cold gaze behind Kalifa’s wire-frame glasses. She folds her hands underneath her massive bust. “I’m waiting,” she says shortly before spitting squarely on Robin’s forehead. The raven haired woman swallows and tries to repeat the sentence back to her, though it obviously just comes out as muffled mumbles. However, this seems to satisfy Kalifa’s sick desires. She smiles warmly at her, sending Robin a whole slew of mixed signals. 

“Good girl. Now, close your eyes and eat me out.”

Robin complies, slipping her tongue into Kalifa’s cunt. She closes her eyes, blocking out all visual stimulus. As a last ditch-effort at trying to retain her sanity, her tortured mind turns all stimulus south of her neck off, essentially switching that part of her body to autopilot so she can continue stroking off Kaku and Laskey’s cocks. She focuses entirely on Kalifa’s pussy, tenderly licking it and making out with her pussy lips.

 _Nami...I’m eating Nami’s pussy...It’s a normal day and I’m on the Merry eating Nami’s pussy…_ a part of her mind tells her. She’s in such a fragile mental state from all the constant rape that she actually starts to believe it. Her mind goes so far with this little illusion that she hears the wood on the Merry creaking as well as seagulls passing and the gentle sounds of ocean waves crashing against the hull. She feels Nami’s hand on the back of her head, interlocking with her dark hair and encouraging her to go deeper as she claps a hand over her mouth so the others don’t hear anything.

One by one, Robin’s subconscious defenses start to tear themselves down. She throws herself into pleasure just as Fukurou’s cock bottoms out inside of her, stretching her asshole to its very limits. She cums shamelessly, spurting out piping hot, translucent girlcum all over Fukurou and Jabra’s cocks.

“Hah! See! I made her cum! ME! The great and mighty Jabra!” he exclaims triumphantly.

The illusion Robin’s mind constructed shatters. Her eyes shoot open and she screams into Kalifa’s pussy as her fragile mind crumbles underneath the weight of the reality of what’s happening to her body. Kalifa bites her lip and moans, grabbing Robin’s head and grinding her pussy against her face.

“Nothing gets me wetter than being in complete control, you know,” she purrs.

Robin’s screams and terrified expression push everyone involved to their orgasm. They cum one after the other, starting with Kalifa. She leans her head back and moans, the vibrations from Robin’s screams tickling her pussy in all the right places. Piping hot girlcum gushes out of her pussy and all over her face, mixing with her tears and dribbling down onto her hair. Jabra is next, topping off her womb with a fresh load of cum and moaning, though his orgasm is more induced by the high of feeding his own ego rather than anything Robin’s doing, she’s just unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of it. Kaku and Laskey cum simultaneously, their loads forming and X and painting all of Robin’s armspan in a thick white streak. Kumadori’s wild movements freeze momentarily as he blows his load all over Robin’s neck, adding a large pool to her neck and chest on top of the streaks from Kaku and Laskey. Fukurou is the last to go, being like Nero in that he takes things slow but not being like Nero in that he does it out of necessity because of how unreasonably fat his cock is rather than personal preference. He cums deep inside Robin’s bowels, filling her to the brim with two loads, one in her pussy and one in her ass.

They all get off of her body one at a time, with Fukurou going last. He picks her up, slides his cock out of her abused asshole, and discards her on the floor, her backdoor gaping and winking in protest as backed-up cum flows out of it. She breathes heavily with a glassy look in her eyes, her mind completely shattered from shameful pleasure and being used as a sex toy for villains.

“Jeez, you’re a mess, Ms. Robin!” Spandam taunts. “I think we should clean you up a bit before we go to see your _nakama_.”

The last word rings something in her mind. She blinks a few times and looks at him, wiping the tears from her eyes with the dry side of her hand. “What...What did you just say?”

“We’re almost done with you, and then we’ll bring you to your nakama to prove that we didn’t lie to you! Buuuut before that, we gotta get all this gross cum off of you. What do you say we work together and do that, team?!”

The CP9 agents close in on her once again, including Blueno, who’s been standing in the corner awaiting orders this whole time. His dick is still flaccid despite watching the whole depraved scene unfold before his eyes. Seems like he isn’t one for frivolous sex…

“On your knees! We wanna see that pretty face of yours!” Spandam orders in an obnoxiously singsong voice. 

With the last dredges of free will inside her, she gets up on her knees, mouth slightly open and staring blankly ahead of her. The circle tightens, completely surrounding her with cocks and a pussy. One by one, hot yellow streams gush out of them and onto her body. She barely even registers what’s going on, much less does anything about it. Her half-lidded stare doesn’t falter, even when Spandam makes a point to piss directly in one of her eyes.

Hot, smelly piss cascades down her body, washing off all of the cum on her flawless skin and gathering in a vile pool on the floor along with the cum leaking out of her ass and pussy. Jabra pisses straight into her mouth, quickly filling it up until it’s overflowing out of her mouth and onto her breasts, eventually adding to the growing foul-smelling pool below her knees. Her hair mats from Fukurou and Kalifa’s concentrated piss, gradually undoing the silky smooth texture brought by long years of careful treatment and conditioning in the most humiliating way possible

And yet, Robin’s expression remains unchanged. Her mouth stays open just a little and her glossed-over, unblinking stare stays transfixed on a single brick straight ahead of her in between Lucci’s thighs. One by one, their streams die down. The cum has been cleared off of her skin, however she now carries the distinctly acrid scent of piss on her body as well as the shining golden streaks to prove it. They back away from her body and admire their handiwork. The legendary pirate, Nico Robin, has been reduced to a broken, piss-covered sex doll through careful manipulation and nonstop gangrape.

Her mind and body completely overwhelmed, Robin falls to the side, landing in the disgusting slurry of mixed cum and piss, and blacks out. Her eyes close, the gentle rise and fall of her voluptuous chest the only sign that she’s still alive.

“So, we're still taking her to her nakama?” Kalifa asks, sliding her bra and panties back on.

“Abso-fucking-lutely we are!” Spandam responds. “We just gotta get dressed then we’ll take her there. I’m a man of my word, after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
